Double Blinking
by ShaneHarper
Summary: Hyde mistakes something his girlfriend does as cheating and runs off to get with a hooker. He knows it was a bad thing to do, but he can’t help but become attached. She’s cute, funny, and has a beautiful name…Jackie. Alternate Reality. COMPLETE
1. Aura

Hyde mistakes something his girlfriend does as cheating and runs off to get with a hooker. He knows it was a bad thing to do, but he can't help but become attached. She's cute, funny, and has a beautiful name…Jackie. Alternate Reality.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

My name is Steven Hyde. I am 19 years old and out of High School. I have a strange job at the Photo Hut with my good friend Leo. He's awesome. Most of the time I'm not working, I'm hanging in the Foreman's basement with my other 'adult' friends.

Living there is Eric Foreman. I've known him the longest and I'm kind of staying with him.

My mom ran out on me, leaving me without money or food, so Mr. And Mrs. Foreman, mostly Mrs. Foreman, let me stay with them. I'm planning on moving out.

I just have to save up enough money.

Eric Foreman has a beautiful girlfriend. Her name is Donna Pinciotti. She's like one of the guys. Foreman and Donna have been dating for a while and started getting serious just last month.

I've been talking with him, and he might ask her to marry him. I hope he knows that if he does that then he's going to ruin his life. My parents did.

Apart from my friend Foreman, there's also Michael Kelso. He's 'man pretty,' as he says and all the girls love it. That's the way he says that he can get any girl he wants because he has the looks.

Anyone can get a girl from looks, it's one of the things we all judge people on, but I think what really matters is what you say to them.

You can be as pretty or handsome as the stars at night, but if it's not backed up by considerable words, then you've got nothing going for you.

Maybe that's just my inner poet inside, because we all have one, but I really like to talk. I talk about things that mean something to me. Kelso talks about nothing.

Don't get me wrong. Sometimes I think it's funny, but sometimes I don't. I like the moments where he makes sense, and it makes me think. Think hard.

Fez. No one knows his last name, whether he has a family, or where he's from, but he has a funny accent. Everyone loves Fez. Well, except for Red. He can't really stand him. After the war, Red started seeing things differently.

I understand that it's hard to trust people from other countries after battling them. Aoko is the name of his girlfriend. It's pronounced A-Oko, but he says it like O-ko. I like seeing her frustrated by his mispronunciation.

Everyone enjoys seeing them make each other happy, and we all guess that they might last longer then his 'other' relationships.

The last person is Lena. She is my girlfriend. We've been together for a while. Ever since she stepped on my toe at a concert. I can't quite remember the artist we went to see, or who else was there because I was intrigued.

There was something about her that I needed to find out. I guess I found out what I was looking before because now I'm finding excuses to not spend time with her.

Her mysterious aura is no longer mysterious, but something familiar. Something regular. I no longer enjoy running my hands over her curvy body and wavy blonde hair. Her luscious blue eyes are captivating, but dull.

The electricity we once held is dying, and in a way, I guess she is getting bored with me. She isn't begging me to spend time with her as much I am declining her invitations.

We don't have these heated make out scenes in front of our friends or passionate sex in bed.

We just lie there and stare at the ceiling. I think about what's happened, and if I should continue. What she is thinking about I'll never know because we don't tell each other anything anymore either.

A person once told me that if you blink twice you'll remember what's happening better. If you blink twice you can recall the exact moment and all the things going on around you.

I've double blinked a lot in my life and remembered the strangest things, but the one thing I'll never forget is what I saw when I walked into the basement on a chilly Tuesday night.


	2. Lurch

**Last Chapter:** I've double blinked a lot in my life and remembered the strangest things, but the one thing I'll never forget is what I saw when I walked into the basement on a chilly Tuesday night.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

I remember when I was in high school, and I would walk through the halls over hearing prissy girls gabber about wondering what their boyfriends where doing. Well, if they weren't with you then they were off screwing other chicks.

The worst part was the girls had no clue. A part of my heart went out to them. You can't trust people. And if you can't trust then you can't have a true relationship.

No one has a perfect relationship, and if you did then all the relationship had been was sex and lies about what happened late last night.

Everyone gets backstabbed and there was a dull aching in my left shoulder blade.

The wind was picking up as I came through the sliding glass door of the Foreman's kitchen. My cheeks were red and stung against the sudden warmth.

"Well hello Steven." Mrs. Foreman greeted me. She busied herself with an apple pie that was for the community picnic going on tomorrow afternoon.

I looked beyond her to where Red was sitting and reading the paper on their couch. No sign of intelligent life anywhere. "Where are Foreman and Donna?" I asked her.

I had this urge to break something up and since they were always joined at the mouth it seemed like a good opportunity. "I think they're in the basement doing…" She kind of trailed off and covered it with a nervous laugh.

I smiled at her and grabbed a cookie off a nearby plate. She shooed me out and I laughed opening the basement door, slowly walking down the steps.

I stopped down on the third step and decided to scare them instead. I waited a second to make sure they didn't hear me already. I was about to move again when a voice caught my ear.

It wasn't Foreman. It wasn't Donna. It wasn't Fez either.

This voice sounded childish and stupid. I knew it to be Kelso's voice. So I wouldn't be scaring Donna and Foreman, I'd be scaring Kelso. He was too easy.

I decided to wait a little more in case he heard me try and move.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked. Who was he talking to? That's when the second voice joined him. I knew this voice better then all the others. "Let's just stay like this, no one will know." She said. My heart lurched.

"But Lena, can't we continue making out or something? Staring at you is getting boring." Kelso responded. He had secured all the doubt I had about him kissing my girlfriend. I stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

The apple pie was in the oven now and the sweet smell had diminished from the surroundings. Mrs. Foreman looked at me and her face was so happy. Oblivious.

That was the word that came to my mind when she smiled at me. "Is something wrong honey?" She asked me, going back to making more cookies.

"Y-yeah, everything's tip-top." I answered her. I didn't feel like staying here in the company of an extremely happy menopausal woman, so

I walked out the back door, hopped in my El Camino and drove off.

I passed the Hub and kept driving to the part of Point Place that wasn't at peace. The bad part. My part. I slowed the El Camino down to a casual stroll pace and cruised my way down the streets.

There were badass leaning against the walls smoking cigarettes with slutty girls wrapped around them. The worst part was they looked happy. Why couldn't I be happy?

Oh well, no need for a pity trip. I needed something to help with the pain. From past experiences, pain subsides when I get even. If Lena was going to cheat, then so was I.

The excitement was going to be rekindled.

I was hopelessly lost. My last turn off of High Street had led me down a path of confusion. I pulled over and rolled down the passenger side window.

There was a group of girls chain smoking near the door to a club.

I whistled and one of them looked over at me. She had long black hair and brown eyes which connected with mine for only a second. She turned back to talk to her friends quickly before pushing off the wall and slowly walking over to me.

I played it cool.

"How ya doing?" She asked me in a sexy voice. Before I could respond, she had entered my car and buckled herself in. She waved to a certain girl in her group before turning to me and smiling. "Where to?" She asked again.


	3. Unbuckled

**Last Chapter:** Before I could respond, she had entered my car and buckled herself in. She waved to a certain girl in her group before turning to me and smiling. "Where to?" She asked again.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story, but I do a good job of making you think that huh?

I do a lot of things without thinking and maybe this is because of the Circle, and now was another example.

When the pretty lady with long brown hair asked "where to?" my foot just started getting heavier and pressed down on the accelerator.

The car was already in drive, so no shifts had to be made, but my blinker was on. My right hand, also subconsciously, reached up and fell down, knocking the stick into 'off.' My body was an amazing thing, and the body sitting next to me was breathtakingly wonderful.

I was in such a deep trance that I thought I had drool dribbling down my chin, but it was only in my mind.

You know how sometimes you just stare at something for no reason, just because it looks interesting and people think you're out of it. I do that and really I'm there listening, just looking. I find it relaxing and it gives me a chance to think.

"What's ya name?" The girl asked me. "Hyde." I coughed out. My voice didn't expect to be used and wasn't ready when I had to answer her.

"That's an interesting name." She chuckled. "Well it's actually Steven, but people call me by my last name; Hyde." I said filling her in.

She stared at me for a second before laughing. "Why would they do that?" She asked amused. I don't really know why we do call each other by our last names. Well, except for Donna, Lena, and Fez.

But that's only because we don't know Fez's last name. Or if we did, would we pronounce it right?

"Just something that feels right," I answered. She looked ahead still smiling. I heard a faint, 'whatever,' but dismissed it. "What's your name?" I asked her quietly.

I was totally out of character, but who could blame me. My girlfriend's cheating and a hooker just 'invited' herself into the passenger seat of my El Camino.

"Jaclyn Burkhart." She answered, then added, "well, my name's Jackie." I smirked at this. I don't know why I smirk; sometimes it just happens from the many years of doing it to Foreman or Kelso.

Just another bodily wonder I guess.

I glanced over at the strange girl I was sharing a car with and noticed her hands were playing with the ends of her skirt.

Was she nervous? If she was then why did she get in the car in the first place? Did I scare her? Is that what I did to Lena? I scared her into the arms of something that couldn't scare a kitten.

I was making myself believe this was true. I had to distract myself before Halloween became my special holiday. "Who were those girls you were hanging out with?" I asked.

It seemed like a safe topic that couldn't remind me of Lena. Darn it.

"They're my friends." Jackie said disinterested. Okay, new topic. "How old are you?" I asked. This seemed like a safe question to ask someone around my age.

It's rude to ask an older person their age because with younger people, getting older means more opportunities and older people see it as less opportunities.

"I'm 18 and-a-half." She answered. Ha. This meant she wasn't even eighteen yet. When people you don't know well, say "and a half," that means they're a year or two younger then they say. I chuckled and she noticed.

"What?" she asked suspiciously. "It's funny that you're a whore at 17." I said. Then I thought about it and it didn't seem so unnatural and I laughed harder. "I'm not a whore," she protested.

I glanced at her quickly before looking back at the road. We had driven a few blocks from where I had met her. My mind was on it's own as I recognized where were going. I stopped at a stop sign and turned left.

"I'm not free." Jackie's added. She had a point. Whores were the way they were because they wanted to be.

My brain was about to over load as I pulled into the parking lot. I turned off the engine and unbuckled my seatbelt. Jackie didn't say anything and sat there quietly.

"Where are we?" she asked. I looked at the building in front of us and then at her, "The motel where I work." I answered her.


	4. Childish

**(I'm not going to just leave this story at chapter 3…I'm taking it all the way!)**

**Last Chapter:** Jackie didn't say anything and sat there quietly. "Where are we?" she asked. I looked at the building in front of us and then at her, "The motel where I work." I answered her.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

"Pretty run down," Jackie said in disapproval. She wrinkled her nose just a bit so it was noticeable, but not entirely. "Yeah, but it pays the bills," I answered her.

In truth, I had no bills to pay because I was living with the Forman's in their basement. It just gave me a stable paycheck so I could go blow it on things like beer and food.

It also gave me cash to buy gifts for my cheating girlfriend, Lena. I should have known in the end she would betray me because her father worked for the government.

I just liked her because of her looks, the fact she hated her father and had no mother. It was selfish not to like her for all the intellectual things she said or how nice she was to me, but I'm a guy.

We're like this for a reason. I just don't know what that reason is yet! I do know that girls are very different then guys. They think about a guy, and take it slow. We just go out and catch the first hot mamma we can find.

We're pigs and bastards!

Jackie had already opened the door and had walked around to my side. "Well, if we're going to be Little Miss. Princess then let me get the door for you ma'am." She said in a sadistic tone.

She reached out and grabbed my door handle, pulling it out.

Since my window was already down, I quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "I'm not a princess," I said menacingly. It didn't scare her and instead, she stuck her tongue out at me and pulled her wrist away.

We had only met ten minutes ago and were acting like great friends. This type of reaction with two people very rarely happens in the real world. I let myself out of my car, after rolling up my window, and locked the El Camino.

Jackie was standing by the front door waiting for me, since she probably felt awkward being here. "No one will care what you look like," I said reassuring her. It didn't help. We walked inside and she gasped.

"Wow, this isn't the best of places, but it sure beats by apartment." She said. I smirked again; another involuntary habit that I couldn't control.

Since I worked there I let myself behind the counter and signed a room to myself saying I paid already. I was going to take it out of my paycheck later. Jackie was watching everything I did with high interest.

I didn't really pay attention to it and did what I had to do. Reaching behind me, I took the key for room 2A and walked out from behind the counter.

We went to the stairs and walked up one floor. The first door on the left was 2A and we went in.

I had a strange sense that someone was watching me, but I ignored it and walked in. It was probably nerves. That was a logical answer. The first thing Jackie did when we entered the room was jump on the bed.

I was guessing her bed at her house wasn't very nice, because she was snuggling up with a pillow. I stood there and watcher her, smiling at how childish she was acting.

This was not how I had intended her to act. I had been told that hookers are very serious about their work and try to get as much money out of you as possible.

I also heard that they couldn't kiss on the mouth because then it gets too personal. That's just what I heard.

I threw my coat on a chair and went over to the dresser. I assigned this room to myself because I had put a key in the wooding of third dresser drawer that opened a cooler of beers in the closet. I took out the key and went over to the closet.

Jackie was watching me the whole time with little interest, but attentive interest. I lifted the lid of the cooler and heard Jackie take in breath. Once again I smirked as I closed the lid of cooler with two beers in hand.

I reminded myself to stay Zen and not let hr get to me. She was already making me smirk all over the place. I closed the closet door and sat on the bottom of the bed. Jackie sat up Indian style and stared at the beer. I handed it out for her to get, but she shook her head.

"I can't drink beer because it affects me weirdly," she said tucking her hands into her lap. "Come on," I pushed, "just a sip." I handed the beer out for her again and she took it.

"Okay, but just a sip." She smiled. One sip became two, which became three, and then so on. Weird wasn't the word!


	5. Indepth Profile

**Last Chapter:** "I can't drink beer because it affects me weirdly," she said tucking her hands into her lap. "Come on," I pushed, "just a sip." I handed the beer out for her again and she took it. "Okay, but just a sip." She smiled. One sip because two, which because three, and then so on. Weird wasn't the word!

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story, but I do a good job of making you think that huh?

I knew I had made a mistake of taking a hooker to a hotel as revenge for my girlfriend cheating on me. First off, Jackie didn't do well with beers. I had to remember to not push someone when they told me about not holding their alcohol well.

Second, I don't think I would have been able to cheat on Lena in the first place. I had come here with the intention of cheating all the way with Lena, but I found that I couldn't.

Half was that I wasn't that type of guy, and the second was that Jackie was too innocent. I found out a lot of new information about her, as she got drunk.

Her heart was being spilled out to me as we sat on the bed next to each other with beer cans in our hands. Every time I learned something new, I felt horrible because I was growing close to her.

The closer I was growing the more I started to like her and the more I started to like her, Lena was growing less important.

"You don't have a mom?" I asked. I was leaned up against the headboard of the bed and Jackie was sitting next to me starring at the plain wall across the room. She sighed and fiddled with the top of her beer can before answering.

"She left when I was 7 and my dad was put in jail when I was 10. I couldn't stay at home alone so I went away to stay with Sandy. She's the one with the long, blonde, frizzy hair that I was talking to before you showed up.

Sandy's 25 and she's somewhat like me. Her parents are dead though. I think she told me it was a car crash.

She tried not to introduce me to everything happening, but I was a curious 10 year old." Jackie chuckled sadly and went quiet. She stopped fiddling with her beer can and took a small sip.

I watched her expression and felt something strange. It couldn't have been guilt because I didn't do anything. I think I was, for the first time, feeling someone else's pain.

Jackie was so much like me that it was scary.

"I don't have parents either," I said, taking a quick glance at her to see her reaction. Jackie didn't look completely sad anymore and instead smirked.

"Good to know," She whispered. Her words slightly slurred together and she fell sideways to lean against my arm.

"I never wanted to be a hooker," she said into my arm. I strained to hear what she was saying because she was so quiet. "After I went to stay with Sandy, I met this boy named Landry. He was nice to me and Sandy knew him, so he couldn't be that bad.

The thing is, I was only 13 when we met and he was 18, so it was strange. But he was so nice to me and he made me happy. I hadn't been happy in a long time." She said muffled.

I was feeling really awkward, so I put an arm around her and slowly started rubbing her arm, to comfort her. It was what my mom would do when I was feeling bad.

Well, when she was still around. Jackie seemed to like it and she pulled some of her face out of my arm.

"Landry and I were together for a long time; until I turned 16 we stayed with each other. I thought I had finally found what I had built up in my mind of happiness. It was great.

Seeing him was a natural high for me and I'd be instantly happy. Sandy said he was good for me and we made a cute couple.

But then one day I woke up, and…and…" She choked up and grasped onto my shirtsleeve, tears slowly breaking free.

I really hoped she wouldn't start major crying because I wasn't really good at comforting people, having not been comforted a lot when I was young. What I did know was that I wanted to find out what happened to her, so I wouldn't be questioning it later.

Because if I was questioning it later then people would wonder and that wouldn't be really good. I remembered once when we were little and Donna started crying.

Foreman had put his arms around her and started hushing her. It was corny, but I would do anything to stop her from crying. So I wrapped my arms around her and hushed her. It worked and her crying started to calm down.

"What happened?" I asked.

She had her right hand grasping my sleeve and her left arm across my chest. Her head was almost smothered in my arm, but she looked cute. Girls always look cute when they're sad.

Although it's horrible when their sad, they still look cute.

"He wasn't there. He had left me. I woke up and he wasn't there." Jackie's voice was distant and so was her stare.

Her voice got real soft when she whispered, "just like my parents." I was getting the in-depth profile into Jackie's messed up life.

The messed up life that was going to make mine troubled and confusing.


	6. Visual

**Last Chapter:** "He wasn't there. He had left me. I woke up and he wasn't there." Jackie's voice was distant and so was her stare. Her voice got real soft when she whispered, "just like my parents." I was getting the in-depth profile into Jackie's messed up life. The messed up life that was going to make mine troubled and confusing.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

I never really knew how to treat a girl because Lena wasn't the type that needed you to do every little thing for her. And that was what I liked about her.

She was an independent. I had only seen Lena cry once, and that was because I wouldn't say 'I love you.'

I don't think she was even really crying because I had head Foreman and Donna talking about her just wanting to make me feel bad. Like she was trying to crack me.

I was not going to be whipped like Foreman or at times, Kelso. I had promised that would never become the guy that always did what his girlfriend told him to do.

I would never comfort a girl and get nothing in return. It was different with Jackie.

I couldn't explain it. Maybe my values changed because my old values got me cheated on, but I can't say for sure.

We sat there in silence; Jackie taking little sips of her beer. I had long ago put mine on the side counter. What was the point? I wouldn't get drunk anyway.

I had built up a tolerance to alcohol long ago and there seemed to be no escape left. I sighed and reached down to scratch my ankle. Jackie seemed fascinated with my itch.

She kept staring at my ankle even after I pulled my hand away and placed back behind my head. I watched her for a while. Her eyes were red and puffy and she seemed to be slightly shaking.

Her fingers were tracing the circular rim of the beer can and her toes were curled and her feet were locked at the ankle. Her stare was still locked onto my ankle, but it didn't look like she was really here.

I had seen this look before, mostly in Lena.

Like she was physically there, but not emotionally. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, nudging her shoulder softly.

She blinked multiple times and looked up at me with a soft smile. "How safe I would feel when Landry would hold me." She whispered.

I turned my stare to the wall across from us and focused in on a brown spot. It was gross. I was so fixed in on my stare that I wasn't aware of Jackie positioning herself in my lap.

It startled me and I tried to reposition myself.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Jackie didn't respond and instead turned herself around and grabbed hold of my hands. She leaned her back against my chest.

She took my left arm and wrapped it across her stomach and my right hand, she wrapped around her upper arms. I heard her sigh and she shifted around in my lap for a second before settling down.

"When I was upset, Landry would hold me like this and I felt safe. Whenever I felt sad he'd look at me and say, 'Come on champ, sit 'er down here.' Then he would pat his lap and I would sit down and he'd wrap his arms around me and I would feel safe. Oh so safe," Her voice was quiet crackly from crying earlier.

I sat there holding Jackie in my arms and I surprised myself by thinking that it wasn't that bad. I kind of enjoyed having a girl in my arms again.

Of course, Jackie was a stranger, but she was still a girl.

A very sad and depressed girl with a screwed up background like myself. I felt more connected to her then I did with anyone else I knew.

Everyone I knew had parents, even Lena. She had a very loving mom and a rich dad. Of course, they weren't always there, but they were one big happy family. And then I showed up.

Scruffy homeless boy Steven Hyde is dating the rich loved Lena Mitchell. It just didn't sound right.

My wandered far from reality and I caught myself thinking of Jackie and I as a couple. The thing was that it was easy to imagine.

We'd be sitting in the basement with Foreman and Donna, Jackie sitting in my lap with my arms around her and we'd be watching television.

It was a totally reasonable vision that I could see happening in the near future.


	7. Accident

**Last Chapter:** The thing was that it was easy to imagine. We'd be sitting in the basement with Foreman and Donna, Jackie sitting in my lap with my arms around her and we'd be watching television. It was a totally reasonable vision that I could see happening in the near future.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

Jackie had fallen asleep in my lap. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep too, and in a very bad back position. I woke up the next morning with my back aching.

Slowly I tried to shift Jackie around in my lap, but I wasn't very successful because she started to wake up.

She yawned and looked around. Her hands came up to grip her head as she moaned. "Ow, my head," she whined. I smirked and shifted so Jackie fell between my legs onto the bed.

She was leaning over so I lifted my left leg over her head and onto the floor. I stood up and went into the bathroom.

"Shit," I heard Jackie say from out in the room. I quickly flushed the toilet and washed my hands before joining her. "What?" I asked reaching for a beer.

I popped the lid and returned my attention back to her. Jackie was quickly trying to find her left shoe without much luck. "I, uhh, I got to get home quick," she said looking behind the bathroom door.

"Why?" I asked stretching out my back. It cracked and I suddenly felt a lot better. She stopped to look at me quickly before resuming her search.

I knew where her shoe was, but I didn't feel like telling her. It was in the corner behind the chair.

"I just have to get home and take care of some business," Jackie said looking under the desk against the wall. Unexpectedly, she stopped her search and turned to face me.

"I'm really sorry about last night," she said blushing.

"If you want to, you know, we could do it now." She averting her eyes and blushed deeper. "You won't even have to pay me for being so weepy last night," Jackie added looking at my face again. I made a look of deep thought as she stood there expecting an answer.

"Naw, it's okay," I said taking another sip of my beer.

I heard a quiet sigh as Jackie thanked me.

I walked over to the corner near the old, English-looking chair and grabbed Jackie's shoe. She looked relieved as I handed it to her and she quickly put it on. I grabbed out jackets and helped her put on hers. We left the room and walked down the stairs.

I returned the key behind the counter and we walked out.

Since Jackie had no way of getting home, and I didn't want her taking a cab, I drove her. Her apartment wasn't as nice as the hotel I was working at, but I guess it looked better on the inside, like she had said.

Jackie thanked me and kissed my cheek. I wasn't expecting it, so I naturally froze a little, but thanked her for even deciding to get in the car with me.

She walked up to her door, glanced back at me quickly, smiled, and then walked through the door.

I sighed, knowing what was waiting for me when I got home, and then pulled out onto the street. I wasn't watching my left and I check to see if anyone was coming from my other side, and that was when I was side-swept.

He hit my car in the back, so thankfully I wasn't hurt, but I still got banged up. It was a truck and a drunken guy that hit me. I was tired and hadn't seen him coming from my left and that shocked me.

I was always the careful driver and the one who buckled up. I cringed as I took off my seatbelt, knowing that dislocated something, and then as I opened my door and tried to get out, my right foot wouldn't move.

A sure sign that it was broken. I lunged my body out of the car and carefully hopped over to the other guy's car. His window had shattered so the shards cut up his side, and he had hit his forehead on the steering wheel, which knocked his unconscious.

I frowned as the smell of hard liquor hit my nose and the stale smell of cigarettes mixed in. I slowly waddled away from the car and to the apartment complex. Jackie was sure to have a phone.


	8. Back Room

**Last Chapter:** I frowned as the smell of hard liquor hit my nose and the stale smell of cigarettes mixed in. I slowly waddled away from the car and to the apartment complex. Jackie was sure to have a phone.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

I was confused as to why no one was coming out to see what the noise was. It sure wasn't something you heard everyday. These thoughts subsided as a shrill pain from my leg caught my attention.

I knew I shouldn't be walking on it, but I needed to find some help for us. And since no one was coming out, I was to go look for it.

I approached Jackie's apartment complex door and looked down the list of people living here. I saw the name 'Sandy' and remembered that Jackie was living with her.

I opened the door and made my way to the elevator, waiting for it patiently. It dinged and I made my way inside, pressing the button for the third floor.

With my injuries, one minute seemed to never come. My time in the elevator was infinite, and when it finally opened I bolted out, ignoring the pain that sprang up.

I dragged my leg down to 3E and knocked on the door.

I heard muffled sounds and the scooting of furniture. The sounds of locks being undone made me a little easier, and I straightened myself up, once again ignoring the pain in my leg and shoulder.

The door opened and Jackie's face was stunned.

"What happened?" she asked, quickly ushering me inside. "I was pulling out and some drunk guy side-swept me," I said sitting down on her chewed out couch.

I sighed as the weight was lifted off my leg and my shoulder rested. Jackie returned to me with a wet washcloth that she pressed to my forehead, which was bleeding.

A shrill cry was heard and caught my attention. "What's that?" I asked. Jackie froze and her eyes got all wide. I stared at her and noticed how scared she looked.

"Nothing," she said quickly, grabbing my hand and bringing it up to hold the cloth as she quickly ran off. I watched her hurriedly run into a back room and the crying stopped.

I was at a loss for what the noise could have possibly been. As I nursed my cut, I waited for Jackie to return. While she was in the room, I noticed a phone on a side table.

I reached over and called the police.

I informed them on the accident, and hoping the driver was still out, I told them about him being injured. It took not even five minutes for the police and ambulances to show up.

A tow truck was brought and I watched as my car was taken away.

I was watching out the window when Jackie returned from the back room.

"What was that?" I asked again. Jackie didn't answer me at first and instead inspected my cut. I pulled her hand away and looked her in the eyes.

"Jackie, what are you hiding from me?" I asked seriously. I don't know what I was so interested.

It's not like we were really good friends, and this was some life long secret I was just finding out now. I wasn't some lover, who was jealous and needed to know the truth.

I was some guy who spent the night with this girl and was curious as to what noise I was hearing. Jackie looked back into my eyes and sighed.

She took her wrist out of my grip and slowly took me to the back room.

I entered through the door and paused. Jackie kept going and walked to the back wall. I was frozen in my spot. This was the last thing I had expected to be making the noise.

Well, maybe not the last thing because I had, for about a millisecond, thought it was a bomb and she was an illegal terrorist, but that wasn't even logical.

Feeling a little better, but still uneasy, I walked forward and stopped at the side. I reached in and lifted up the small, but semi-heavy noisemaker.

"I never wanted you to find out," Jackie whispered from her side of the room. It was silent but I heard it anyway.

"Why?" I asked, repositioning in my arms.

"I never intended it to happen, it's something that…that I never planned on in the least bit," She said shakily. I slowly nodded, staring at what I was holding with a blank expression.

"Do you regret it?" I asked quietly. I turned my head to look back as Jackie shook her head. "No,"


	9. Jacket

**Last Chapter:** I slowly nodded, staring at what I was holding with a blank expression. "Do you regret it?" I asked quietly. I turned my head to look back as Jackie shook her head. "No,"

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

I turned back to the small, living, breathing thing in my arms and smiled a little. "What's the name?" I asked. Jackie walked up to us and smiled, running her fingers down the face gently.

"Alexis," She said with a large grin.

She stepped in front of me and carefully took her from my arms. I handed her over, and stuck my hands into my jean pockets.

The pain immediately shot back up into my leg and I grimaced. Jackie caught it and placed Alexis gently back inside her crib. We walked slowly back out into the den area and Jackie picked up the phone.

She made a quick phone call to a lady down the hall, and in five minutes, the lady was knocking. Jackie answered, and thanked the lady for coming on such short notice.

She told her where everything was, and that Alexis was sleeping in the back room, and if there was any emergencies, to call her friend, Sandy.

Jackie's car was nothing to talk about, but it was enough to get us to the hospital. We immediately walked through the door and I heard my name being repeated loudly.

I turned around and smiled at the lady who had a big hand in raising me.

"Oh my gosh, Steven, what happened?" She asked looking at my leg and head wound.

"I'm ok Mrs. Foreman, I was just in a little car accident," I informed her. She didn't seem to believe that it was noting big and immediately called for a wheel chair.

When one arrived, I carefully eased my self into it, happy to be sitting. I turned around and looked at Jackie, who was holding my jacket in her arms.

She looked a little uncomfortable. "Oh, hello, what's your name?" Mrs. Foreman asked her with a smile. "My name's Jackie," She said moderately quietly.

"Did you bring in Steven? Thank you do much for taking care of him because everyone knows he can't take care of himself," Mrs. Foreman said with a chuckle.

I was about to complain when Jackie cut me off. "Yes, but that's one of the good things," She said. I was slightly shocked and just looked back at her. She smiled at me softly.

Mrs. Foreman, who didn't notice the looks we had going between us, took the handles of my wheel chair and sharply turned me around, making me loose eye contact.

"Oh dear, if you want to, you can come with us," Mrs. Foreman said generously, already starting to walk off.

Jackie, unsure as what to do, hesitantly followed us to the x-ray room. We got inside and Mrs. Foreman asked for me to get into my boxers as she went to go get one of those napkin dresses.

I told her I was fine in just my boxers, but she insisted, saying it was more sanitary. The door closed, leaving only Jackie and I in the room.

Painfully, I pulled off my shirt and folded it, setting it on the closest chair. I looked back at Jackie and playfully smirked.

She seemed to be blushing and looking the other way. I also, very painfully, unbuckled my belt and pulled off my jeans.

I was starting to feel a little stupid, but brushed it off and slowly wiggled onto the table.

Mrs. Foreman walked inside and paused, only for a second and placed the sanitary napkin dress over me.

She pulled over the x-ray machine and slowly, starting at my feet, moved it up to my head and then back down.

She put back the machine and left, saying I could get dressed again. I somewhat fell off the table gracefully and asked Jackie to hand me my jeans. She wasn't expecting me to talk to her, and looked at me confused.

I asked again, and she grabbed them from the chair next to her and walked them over to me.

As I was grabbing them, from her hands, our hands touched and we froze. After a long second, I coughed and Jackie moved back, flustered.

She absentmindedly walked back to her seat and ungracefully plunked herself down on it.

I slowly, inch by inch, made my legs into my pants. It was painful and I grimaced I awkwardly attempted to put my favorite Led Zeppelin shirt on.

Since I was sure that my shoulder was dislocated, I had a great deal of trouble getting my arm to slide easily into my shirtsleeve. Jackie, noticing the trouble I was having, giggled. I stopped and pulled my head out and stared at her.

"You think this is funny?" I asked. She only giggled harder, trying to muffle them with her hands.

I sighed and pulled my shirt off, which wasn't that difficult because it was never really on. I threw it at her and she jumped as it landed in her lap.

She placed my jacket, which she had put back into her arms, on the chair back next to her and picked up my shirt. She slowly walked over to me and smiled funny.

"I could help you with this if you want," she said slyly. I smirked at her playfulness. "I don't know if I can trust you," I joked. She smiled and looked me in the eyes.

"Fine, walk around topless," She said trying to hand me back my shirt. I wouldn't take it.


	10. Plaster Holes

**Last Chapter:** "I don't know if I can trust you," I joked. She smiled and looked me in the eyes. "Fine, walk around topless," She said trying to hand me back my shirt. I wouldn't take it.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

Getting the idea, Jackie pulled the shirt back to her and shook it out. "Stick out your bad arm," she instructed, I did as she said and lifted out my arm.

Jackie took the sleeve and gently slid it on. The shirt felt cool and warm at the same time. After getting it on my arm, Jackie scrunched it up and slipped it over my head.

"Now bend your other arm and stick it through the other hole," she said. I did as told and put my other arm through the last sleeve. Jackie held the bottom of my scrunched up shirt against my chest.

Her hands were freezing and somewhat clammy. I stood, staring down at her face, as she looked at the fabric of my shirt spread across my chest.

"There," I said finally. I dropped my tired arms and hooked my thumbs in her front pockets, pulling her slightly closer. I couldn't think of a time that I had ever done this with Lena and that made it all worthwhile.

Her hands came up and rested on my abs, because if she placed them any higher, it would hurt.

She still wouldn't look up into my eyes and I tilted my head down slightly to catch a glimpse inside them. Your eyes are one of the most betraying body parts.

The doorknob wiggled and Jackie immediately jumped away from me, blushing. My thumbs, which were hooked in her front pockets, were ripped out and I silently groaned as the joints popped and my shoulder burned.

The after feeling of my popped thumbs was nice, but it still hurt. Mrs. Foreman walked in, not even pausing to realize how close we were.

"Your leg is broken, your shoulder is dislocated, but the cut on your head will only require thirty stitches," She said happily. "Only thirty stitches?" I said confused. The cut on my head wasn't that bad.

"I'm just kidding Steven, there will be no stitches," Mrs. Foreman laughed.

I sighed and sat back down in my wheelchair as Mrs. Foreman started walking toward me. "Jackie, the whole process should only take two hours, if you want to wait…" She paused to gauge Jackie's thoughts.

"N-No, I should be getting back home now," She said still flustered. Jackie reached behind her, grabbing my jacket. "Here's your jacket Steven, thanks for allowing me to help," She said with a slight smile.

I nodded and took my jacket from her, watching as she said goodbye to Mrs. Foreman and walked out the door.

"Well, time to make you tipsy," Mrs. Foreman said jokingly as she started to wheel me away to the 'knock-out' rooms.

I groggily woke up three hours later. My eyes felt heavy and my body ached. I reached my good arm up and wiped at my eyes.

Whispering caught my attention and I froze, trying to listen in. I slowly pulled my hand away and squinted against the light.

"Hey buddy," Eric Foreman said into my face quite loudly. "Eric you idiot, don't get close like that," I heard Donna scold him. Eric was pulled back and I was able to see that all my friends were sitting around me.

"Finally, I was about to run out of candy," Fez said slightly angered. I groaned and turned my head onto its side.

My eyes fixed on the yellow shirt of the person occupying the chair next to my bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" A small voice asked. I groaned again and looked up.

Lena was staring back at me with sympathy in her eyes. "We were all worried about you when you didn't show up last night," She said.

I glanced back at all the bored faces of my 'friends," and I wondering how worried they were. "Yeah, My mom was like, kicking my dad's ass to go out and find you," Eric laughed.

The group chuckled, and I caught myself laughing too as I tried to lift myself up.

The knock out medicine was slowly wearing off, but I was still felt sick. My leg was hurting, and as I now looked at it, it was being lifted off the bed in a sling.

The dull ache in my shoulder pounded, as I guessed that they had popped it back into location. I looked around once more at the group of people surrounding me and felt that something was missing.

"My beautiful goddess of love arrived earlier on her cloud…" Fez began but was cut off by Kelso's daydreaming.

"Whatever Fez, that girl was here for me! She only left because she was intimidated by my godly looks," Kelso smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"She wasn't here for any of you dumbasses," Donna said as the two guys argued. I turned to my left as Lena smiled, watching them.

She turned around and directed her smile towards me, which in my opinion, seemed to dim a little.

"She said she was the one who brought you in, never gave a name though…but she seemed nice," Lena explained her face etched in confusion.

I turned my head up to the ceiling again and the holes in the plaster seemed to outline themselves into Jackie's face. I didn't realize I was smiling until Foreman had asked me if the funny juice was still making its way through my system.

I immediately forced Jackie from my thought, wondering how I even let her inside in the first place. I once more stole a look around the room, taking in the scenes. Fez and Kelso had seemed to resolve their argument and were now agreeing on how good looking Kelso is.

Donna was scolding Foreman about touching the needles and other things laid out on the counter while Lena watched them happily.

I was about to ask them what time it was when Mrs. Foreman walked in and immediately started scolding them about keeping me awake and wearing me out.

"Everyone, let's go. Leave Steven alone, he needs his beauty sleep," she said laughing her charming laugh. Everyone left slowly, saying their final smartass comments as they left me to stew in my thought.

Lena lingered back as Donna closed the door behind her.

She looked at me with uncertainty as she tried to read my eyes. I quickly adverted them towards the ceiling again.


	11. Choking

**Last Chapter:** Lena lingered back as Donna closed the door behind her. She looked at me with uncertainty as she tried to read my eyes. I quickly adverted them towards the ceiling again.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story. Although, Lena is an original character of mine!

"I noticed something," She said, sitting down next to my bed. I was still trying to avoid her gaze, but her hand reached out and tilted my head in her direction. I was trapped.

"What?" I asked without feeling. I had to remember that Lena cheated on me with Kelso. I couldn't even do it with a stranger.

"I'm not stupid Hyde, that girl has something on you. What is it?" She asked suspiciously. I almost burst out laughing, but instead reveled in the fact that she had no clue what was going on.

"You don't know is she has something on me?" I fought back, taking her side of the story. Lena frowned and let go of my face forcefully.

"Stop jerking me around Hyde. If you keep this from me I'll have to go find a trustworthy guy," She threatened. Lena was always trying to make me break up with her by saying things like that.

I never wanted to let her have the satisfaction of winning a conversation. "Like Kelso," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" She asked loudly, jumping out of her seat. "Is Kelso trustworthy enough," I shouted at her. She froze in her spot and stared wide-eyed at me.

"How did you…when did you…" She couldn't get the words out. "Yesterday," I answered her. "You two were in the basement and I was on the steps. You didn't hear me."

My face was on fire after Lena slapped me. Her eyes were moist with tears as she quickly exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

I watched the door, quietly hoping she would walk back inside. I never wanted her to freak out like this. I wanted her to react like Lori, who I had a million ways to retaliate to.

The room was eerily quiet as I wallowed in the silence that was filled with my guilt. In a way, Lena and Kelso would be good for each other.

Big ego's, the want for sex, and the fact that now I both think they're stupid, proved them to be a match in my mind.

My thoughts quieted as the door handle turned and Donna entered. I stared at her and she looked back into my eyes, answering all her questions by the look in my eyes.

"Hey," She greeted. I mumbled a response and shifted in my bed to make myself more comfortable.

"So, I guess what Lena was yelling about was true?" She asked as she took Lena's seat. I nodded softly and deeply sighed; looking back to the ceiling, at the recognizable plaster holes.

I felt her gaze as it flickered from me to other objects in the room. I also felt her nervousness as it slowly wafted around the room. I was baffled. _(I love that word!)_

"Why are you nervous?" I asked. Donna shrugged and took a glance at my medicine on the desk.

"I don't know if you're hurting or anything so I don't want to make an ass of myself," She said. I smacked my tongue against the front of my teeth and reached for my glass of water. Donna watched my every movement.

"You Dumbass," She shouted out of the blue. I almost choked on my water and coughed violently to clear my windpipe.

"What?" I asked with a hoarse voice. Donna crossed her arms and stood up.

"You knew that Lena was cheating and then you cheated but you never tell me," She argued loudly. I exhaled deeply and closed my eyes quickly.

"It all happened yesterday Donna, and I didn't cheat," I explained calmly. "Pshh," She shot, getting out of her chair and walking to the side of the room.

I was shocked at her sudden change of personality and watched her pace slowly at the other end of the room. She paused and turned to me.

"Are you serious," she whispered to me. I could barely hear her and had to strain my ears.

"Yes. I did see Lena cheating with Kelso, but I didn't cheat back," I answered her. Donna nodded, uncrossed her arms and shoved them in her pockets.

"Okay, I forgive you," She joked. I smirked and felt suddenly tired. Donna noticed and slipped out of the room quietly.


	12. Not Anymore

**Last Chapter:** "Okay, I forgive you," She joked. I smirked and felt suddenly tired. Donna noticed and slipped out of the room quietly.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story. Although, Lena is an original character of mine!

I was left alone for a while to think. I thought about Lena, and why she cheated. Was I just not the best person to her? I racked my brain for all the times I had disrespected her, or made her feel bad, in my opinion. I laid there for what felt like an eternity and the only reason I could come up with for why Lena felt the need to be with Kelso, was that I wasn't a good enough boyfriend.

I felt that I had tried really hard to make her happy. I guess I could've tried a bit harder, and listened more. I also could've cut back on the amount of insults I let out towards everyone. I cringed at all the thoughts of every time I had blown off an agreed arrangement with Lena.

A deep sigh resonated out of me as I tried to sit up. The drugs were still making me drowsy, which made the room spin slightly. I shuffled to the door and gripped the handle tightly. It swung open and I paused. I stared into the eyes of someone I thought I would never see again.

"Hey," She whispered. I grasped the wall for balance and nodded at Jackie. She smiled sadly and I wanted to give her hug, but didn't. I knew someone would see and word spreads quickly in Point Place.

"I met your girlfriend," she said. I watched her. She was fighting to look happy and what for? Me? I didn't understand why she had to act okay in front of me because I had just learned about her life's history. More than I had learned about Lena in three months!

"She's not my girlfriend," I informed her. Jackie looked surprised but I saw a little bit of shine in her eyes. It made me happy and I felt lighter and less in pain. Jackie stepped into my room and walked around me.

"I thought you said…" She started but I cut her off. I didn't remember telling her about Lena, but maybe she was psychic and knew everything about me. The thought scared me and I pushed it away for how random it was. I knew she wasn't psychic. Women just have this ability to sense things about a man. Whether we want them to or not.

"She's not my girlfriend…anymore," I added. Jackie nodded and sat down at the edge of my bed. She smoothed the blanket down around her and tucked her legs up. I watched her and stumbled my way over to where she was and sat down at the other end. I was sitting on top of a pillow and being unbalanced was making me uncomfortable. I laughed nervously and reached under myself and pulled out the pillow, setting it in the chair next to my bed.

Jackie smiled and I felt myself smile back at her. I felt like something was missing, like there should be someone else in the room. I couldn't think of who it was and my thoughts were leading in to an awkward silence. I glanced at Jackie and then towards the ceiling and then back at Jackie before it hit me on who was missing.

"Where's Alexis?" I asked. Jackie looked at me astonished like I shouldn't even be asking such a question. I wondered if maybe it was the wrong thing to say. Jackie eyed me before smiling and scooting around on the bed to face me.

"She's with my friend. I've known her almost my whole life," Jackie informed me. I had a small twinge of uneasiness that I didn't know where it came from. Jackie watched me as I hesitated and she placed her hand on mine. I looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"You don't have to worry about us Steven," She said. I thought to myself about why I was worrying about them in the first place. I'd only met them yesterday and they were my life. It scared my at how attached I was becoming to them and at how little an influence I was in their lives.


	13. Driver's Education

**Last Chapter:** I'd only met them yesterday and they were my life. It scared my at how attached I was becoming to them and at how little an influence I was in their lives.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story. Although, Lena is an original character of mine!

The hospital allowed me to go home later that day and Mrs. Foreman drove me back after her shift. I was silent for most of the car ride, but she kept talking to me about the safety of knowing where the other cars were on the road. I tuned her out.

I hobbled into the basement where Foreman was sitting with Kelso. Kelso eyes me suspiciously but stayed seated. I wanted to run up and beat the crap out of him, but my chair was sitting alone on the other side of the room and I really wanted to sit down. I walked to my chair and lowered myself down into it. I think I sighed out loud because Foreman was smirking at me.

"Donna told me everything," he said. I looked at him for a second before switching over to Kelso. He was trying to avoid eye contact with me but kept glancing my way. It looks could kill them Kelso would be dead. I think Foreman sensed this because he began to tell a stupid joke about two koala bears and an apple. I didn't listen.

The remote was sitting on the table closest to Kelso and I really wanted to just turn on the TV so Foreman would stop talking. I put my foot on the edge of the table and pressed down. It went up and the remote slid down into my hand. I flicked on the TV and Foreman proceeded to stop talking. Kelso was still sitting awkwardly at the other end of the couch watching me.

"Can I help you," I barked at him. He jumped up and backed his way over to the door. He looked shifty for a while and I smirked.

"I didn't do nothing," He said quickly. I huffed and changed the channel. Gilligan's Island was on and Gilligan was about to pull another attempt to get off the island. He never got off the island.

"You know what you did," Foreman argued. Kelso looked out the back door and shook his head. "Nuh uh," He sounded.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair. Gilligan's island was boring me and it seemed like Foreman could fight my fight for me. For the first time, I didn't care.

"You were there dill hole," Donna added as she came down the stair. I craned my neck to see her as she walked over to Kelso and slapped his shoulder.

"Ow Donna," he fussed. We laughed and Foreman reached over to grab the remote from my hand. I didn't respond but glared in his direction. He didn't see it and changed the channel.

"Gilligan will never get off the island Hyde," he joked as he flipped through the channels. There was a loud bang from Kelso slamming the door shut behind him and he left.

"Dumbass," Foreman said silently. I smiled at his comment and got up off my chair.

Donna and Foreman looked at me confused. "I'm going to go lie down," I informed them. My leg hurt as I wobbled into the backroom and threw myself onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling and thought back to the hospital with Jackie and wondered what she was doing now. Little did I know that she was thinking of me too.


	14. Basement Window

**Last Chapter:** I stared at the ceiling and thought back to the hospital with Jackie and wondered what she was doing now. Little did I know that she was thinking of me too.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story. Although, Lena is an original character of mine!

I sat lying on my bed staring at the ceiling when there was a scratching noise. I sat up and scooted against the wall but remained quiet. I hadn't placed where the noise was coming from and I searched for it.

I had a split second thought that a gang member was trying to bust into my room and kill me but I misplaced the thought, rendering it absurd. I looked towards the door but it was still so I glanced towards the window and found what I was looking for.

A foot was slipped through the small window in my room and I watched amused as the person became stuck. He grunted and tried to place his foot on the windowsill but slipped and scratched his knee on the hard cement walls.

"Damn it," the person growled. I smirked and got up off the bed and leaned again the wall near the swinging foot. It moved right and another foot slipped in after it. The legs fell into my room, and flailed around obnoxiously.

"Aw man," the guy said. The problem came around the butt. The person's butt didn't fit through the window. I chuckled as the guy tried to jam himself through.

I had a clue as to who the person was but you know what people say when you assume…you make an ASS out of U and ME. Yeah, I know…original right? I use all my own material!

The person in my window had slammed himself through hard enough to come crashing down onto the harsh cement floor. Not only did he land on his ass but he also landed in the wrong room.

The guy got up and dusted himself off, unaware that I was leaning against the wall. He started walking towards the door to leave but I cleared my throat as to make my presence known. He paused.

"Where are you going Kelso?" I asked suspiciously. Kelso turned around and laughed nervously. He scratched the back of his head and walked towards me five steps, but stopped and took two back. I smirked as his fear.

"What's up Hyde? What are the odds that the window up there leads to your room down here huh?" He chuckled. I sarcastically laughed along and walked closer to him with a murderous smile.

"What are the odds," I joked. Kelso nodded his head and pointed behind him and opened his mouth to speak. No words came out because before he could answer I had socked him in the stomach.

He doubled over in pain and coughed. The loser. I felt all this anger and it was pulsing in my fist. It called out to me and I obeyed it. I threw another punch to the side of Kelso's face. He fell to the ground and landed awkwardly on his side.

I stood over him and started laying out a string of curse words. I suppose Foreman and Donna heard me because they came bursting in the room with wide eyes. Foreman ran to Kelso and Donna stood at the doorway amazed.

"What the hell?" She shouted. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. She watched me with her prying eyes and glanced down at the bleeding Kelso, then back to me. I felt abandoned by her. It felt like she was choosing Kelso over me. I didn't like this feeling.

Foreman helped Kelso stand up and hobble out of the room. Right before he disappeared out the door he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I shook my head amused and walked back towards my bed. Donna was still standing in my doorway.

"What the hell?" She repeated. I looked to her and shrugged again. She didn't look too happy at my actions. Then again, I wasn't too happy with my 5-year-old actions either. Like I said before…if looks could kill, Michael Kelso would already be dead.


	15. Needs

**Last Chapter:** Like I said before…if looks could kill, Michael Kelso would already be dead.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story. Although, Lena is an original character of mine!

I'm weird. That's the only way to put it. I wanted to be mad at Kelso. I enjoyed beating on him, but then again, who doesn't? I wanted to hate him forever. He freaking stole my girlfriend. The only thing was that I wasn't mad at him.

I knew I had caused Lena to ultimately go to Kelso, which made me angry just thinking about it, but after I thought about it I wasn't angry anymore. I guess I okay with it because it cause me to meet Jackie.

Jackie was something that I feel helped me. She's got more to deal with that I do, and it made me think about what was important. Kelso ended up with my girl wasn't going to be the end of the world. I look around and still see the world, the basement, and the conniving government in all its glory. Everything is still going on. Nothing stops.

After I realized this I stopped feeling anything about my situation and I noticed things a little more. I would have thought that something as small as a break up wouldn't cause a major eye opener, but I can be wrong something. It's not often that I'm wrong, but when it does happen, it's a large mistake.

I think that's why Donna was so angry with me because she knew it wasn't a big deal. She's met Jackie and all her wonderful Jackie-ness. I know that she knows what's going on. Maybe, if I play my cards right, Jackie will come by the basement occasionally.

Wait, I thought about this and now it seems like a bad idea. I've seen Kelso drop girls no reason. And then there's Fez. He can't be trusted with anything. It's quite sad seeing the two of them everyday in their horrible, stupid ways, but it's there. It's always there.

I dunno, I think I'm just freaking out, but I do know that I would like to see more of Jackie. It's weird how strong the sensation is. It's actually scary wanting to see her all the time, every day, and right now. Her face was haunting me.

This sounds pathetic, but I think I'm falling for Jackie. Naw, that can't be right. I, Steven Hyde, don't fall for anyone. They fall for me. That's like some scientific law or something. This is all so confusing.

To stop myself from thinking anymore, I got up and walked out of my room. Donna and Eric were on the couch and I guess Kelso had left. I sat down in my chair and nodded their way. They were watching me, but I don't care. I focused on the television. Anything to keep from thinking was good.

I focused so hard that I lost myself in the television and slowly started to drift in my thoughts. Gilligan's Island was on…I'm like an island…why doesn't he just swim…why can't I just find someone who I can stick with…but then he might get eaten by sharks…I don't want to go through the trouble of breaking up….

My thoughts were dangerous and started to swarm inside of me. I can't shake them. They're too strong. Zen can't save me now. I knew what I needed to do. I didn't want to because I'm Steven Hyde, badass of Point Place. I'm a badass and I need a girlfriend.

I need someone to take my mind off of Jackie, Lena, Kelso and Love in general. I got up and shuffled out the door, taking care to get up the steps. I got into my car and shook my head, still weary from the hospital drugs. I figured I was well enough to drive and peeled out of the driveway. I need someone and I need 'em now.


	16. Generation of Tomorrow

**Last Chapter:** I need someone and I need 'em now.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story. Although, Lena is an original character of mine!

--Sorry that this is so late. For some reason...this website wouldn't allow me to log in..the computer would freeze. Freaky! Well, here it is, so enjoy.

I had no clue where I was going. My arms were moving instinctively again, just like when I had first met Jackie. They took me right to her so I wasn't going to doubt them now. I was cruising along the same street that the Hub was on and I quickly took the first right that I saw.

I enjoyed the loud screeching sounds that my tires made on the ground. I invited the sounds and took another sharp right as soon as I could. The sound was distraction and I needed it. My thoughts were all pooling around me and I needed them to stop. I couldn't find one spot to stop and think. They were all branching into other things.

I found myself slowing down as I came up to a ground of Middle Schoolers standing on the side of the road. I found them sad and most times I would often wonder what the next generation would end up like.

Would they be more prone to crime or would they all become preps and get rich. Would the kids of tomorrow grow up to not appreciate things like El Caminos and the hospitality of a kind family that takes you in? Would the children be more rebellious and leave school all together or would the try harder and we'd have smarter kids running around point place?

I stared at their faces and I saw how the young girl reacted when a boy pointed out that she had a double chin when she laughed. The girl laughed at his comment and I think I was the only one to share in the pain when no one was looking and she secretly pinched her skin.

The boy, who had just made the comment, had told a joke and no one laughed. I saw him when no one else did. I saw how he looked down in embarrassment and I felt bad that no one found his joke funny. The world of tomorrow was sad to me. Or maybe I was sad and I was seeing what wasn't there.

Maybe the fact that I was so desperate to be distracted caused me to see something that wasn't real. Maybe the girl who pinched her skin was just acting out a nervous twitch or what if the boy saw something on the ground that interested him. I can't really say for sure, but I sped my car up. I had to get away from youth.

I knew where I was but at the same time I was a little unsure. I hadn't been here in a while and I admit, I was curious. I pulled up into the parking lot and sat back in my seat. I sighed and placed my hand on the door and opened it.

I stuck my feet out and leaned over and stuck my head between my legs. I breathed in deeply and jumped out of the car quickly. My sudden splurge of energy lasted me about four seconds after I closed the door. I walked around the other side of my car and stepped up onto the curb.

The park was empty and I was starting to enjoy the quiet. Since getting out of the car, I found that my thoughts had calmed and I could enjoy the day. It was actually pretty nice out. I walked around the sidewalk to the far side of the park, which was shaded. I looked up from the ground and stopped. On the very far swing was a person. That person was Lena.


	17. A Fool in Love

**Last Chapter: **On the very far swing was a person. That person was Lena.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story. Although, Lena is an original character of mine!

I hesitated, wondering if walking up to Lena in such a weak state was a good idea. She looked up noticed me and all hope was lost. I couldn't just walk away right now and still have the same reputation I'd always had with her. I don't know why, but I do know that walking away is for cowards.

I approached Lena carefully. She was swinging slightly and the rusted metal groaned as she pushed back and swung forward. My footsteps were heavier now and she continued to stare at me approach. Lena froze. Well, she didn't really freeze; she just lost all emotion and stared at me.

"What do you want?" She muttered. She cast her gaze downward and continued to swing. I stood there, at a loss for words and watched her. I think she felt me staring because she was curling her toes, which she does when she gets nervous. I felt as if I should do something so I walked over and sat down next to her. The swing groaned and I began to rock slowly.

"Did you feel it too?" She whispered after a while. I stopped and turned to look at her. She was still watching the ground but she too had stopped swinging. I coughed and looked out towards the playground. There was no one else around for miles. It was nice.

"I mean…did we just loose it?" Lena asked.

"I don't know what happened," I responded.

"It like there's no more…" She paused and turned towards me.

"Mystery," I finished for her.

"Yeah," she said softly. I stared at her and she smiled. Her smile always stretched from ear to ear, but not today. This time it was barely noticeable. I sighed and looked up at the sky to find the right words for what I was about to say.

"Why Kelso?" I asked. Lena's smile faded and she looked away.

"I don't really know why I would choose him. I guess…" She paused and kicked some gravel from the ground, trying to find the right words. She chuckled.

"I guess it was because he was so random and unpredictable. You just…you never know," She finished with a larger smile. I nodded and allowed myself to smile a little for the fact that Lena was finally getting something she deserved. And I don't mean that in a bad way. I want her to be happy, I really do.

"Did you…" She stopped and turned to look at me again.

"Did I what?" I asked. I knew she meant did I do it with Jackie, but I was unsure about a lot of things and didn't want to go risking another argument.

"That girl…did you have sex with her after you found out about Kelso and I?" She got softer as she continued to ask the question.

"No. I mean, I saw you two together and I wanted to. I wanted to really badly. But, when we were together and I thought of you and Kelso and how much I wanted to get back at you…I couldn't," I cleared my throat and looked over at her. She was watching me and I guess in a way she seemed relieved.

"Thanks Steven," She replied softly. I smiled at her.

"What's her name?" She asked curiously. I laughed and started to push harder on the swing.

"Jackie," I said. Lena nodded and also began to push her swing. She caught up to me and we continued to talk as we passed each other.

"Do you like her?' Lena yelled out as she passed me.

"What?" I called to her as she went behind me. I tried to follow her with my eyes but I was a little afraid of falling off.

"Do you like her," She screamed out louder. I thought for a minute and my smile started to swallow my face as I realized something. Yes, I do like Jackie. I really like Jackie. Maybe that's why I want nothing to happen to her and Alexis. Maybe that's why I feel the need to never let them be alone again. Maybe, the whole reason I was brought to the park was to realize that I felt for Jackie.

"Yes," I shouted. I shouted it again and again and the smile never left my face. Lena laughed at my stupidity and smiled at me.

"Good for you Steven. You deserve it," She said to me as we both began to slow down. I knew she meant it too because now that we had both come to terms with everything we both knew that we want the best for each other. Through thick and thin, the ones you love or the ones you loved will always be there to wish you the best and hope you do well in everything.

I know I'm not really allowed to act like this because it might dent my reputation and my character might fall in the face of others but at the moment I don't care. Love can do that to people. Make them seem like fools. I felt like I could be a fool in front of Lena because I was fool in love for Jackie.


	18. Ironic

**Last Chapter:** I felt like I could be a fool in front of Lena because I was fool in love for Jackie.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story. Although, Lena is an original character of mine!

It wasn't that late but the sun was going down anyway and I thought it would be better if I took Lena home instead of her walking. I got into the car and waited for her to do the same before pulling away and heading towards home. I consider it my home now. I really do.

The fact that I was in a slight daze made the car ride short, but since Lena and I weren't talking it added to the time, but I felt that it wasn't an awkward silence, but a peaceful silence. We had said about everything we wanted to say so now we were just enjoying each other's presence.

I pulled into the Foreman drive and turned off the car. Lena and I got out and I walked around towards the house. Lena stayed behind and kicked the ground. I turned around and looked at her, confused by her actions.

"Hyde," She said. I walked over to her and stood in front of her, silently willing her to go on. She sighed and looked up at me and smiled. I saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes.

"We're okay right? We're going to be okay?" She asked while never averting her eyes. I chuckled and lifted my hands up to rub her arms. I nodded and took a step closer.

"Don't worry Lena. We're going to be fine," I assured her. She laughed and leaned in to hug me. I stood there and let her hug me and I even went far enough to place a hand on her back and give her an awkward pat.

We pulled apart and I waited a minute before turning to walk into the house. I entered through the sliding door and was greeted by Kitty Foreman cooking at the kitchen stove. She smiled sweetly and waved me over towards her. I walked over and she immediately shoved a spatula into my mouth. It was covered in chocolate and it tasted oddly like vodka.

I swallowed and wiped the drip from my mouth. Mr Foreman walked in and grabbed a beer from the fridge then walked out. I was tempted to grab one for myself, but decided against it because Mrs. Foreman was doing enough drinking for the both of us.

"That tastes really good Mrs. Foreman," I praised her. She laughed that Kitty laugh and took a quick sip from her cup. I waited for her to respond, since obviously one sip wasn't enough.

"Oh, Steven, sweetie, there was a nice young girl that stopped by for you. She waited for a while and left only about a few minutes ago. She said her name was…Jaclyn," Mrs. Foreman took another sip of her drink as if it would help her remember.

I was frozen, thinking of why Jackie would randomly show up at the Foreman house, or even how she would know where this house was. My thoughts reeled as I considered how much went on while I wasn't here. I stopped and my mind began to consider why Jackie left. What she saw before she left.

I turned around and jumped back into my car and drove off to Jackie's place. I left the radio off and the window up, preferring to let my thoughts spill out. Surprisingly, there weren't many and that's good because I wasn't paying attention anyway. I was too busy thinking. Ironic.

I made it to Jackie's house and once I got out of the car the air seemed cooler. The breeze, strangely, guided me towards the door and I once again climbed into the elevator and waited for an eternity before making to Jackie's floor. I hurried down the hall and knocked on the door. No answer.


	19. Hot Chocolate

**Last Chapter:** I hurried down the hall and knocked on the door. No answer.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story. Although, Lena is an original character of mine!

I turned to look down the hallway and no one was present. I stepped back from Jackie's apartment door and tried to stare through it. I wished for a moment that I was Clark Kent and I was able to see into her room. I decided that fate wasn't on my side for that coincidence, so I instead turned and leaned against the wall. A thump sound echoed into my head when I slumped down to the floor. I rested my arms on my knees and stuck my head between my legs.

I sat there on the floor and waited. My watch was loud enough so that I could hear the ticking, as it's every movement thumped into my mind. I almost didn't notice when the ding of the elevator sounded. I kept my head down, wondering if it was Jackie coming down the hall. The footsteps were slow and almost inaudible. They clacked down the hall and stopped. I froze.

"What're you doing here?" It was a women's voice. I kept my head down but tilted it to the side and blinked. Jackie was standing above me with her baby on her hip. She gurgled and reached her hand up to swat at her face. She stared down into my eyes and I looked away. It was too old to be judged by a baby.

Jackie stepped over my feet and reached out to unlock her door. The deadbolt slide back and Jackie pushed the door forward. The cool air swept against my side and I turned my head all the way to the side to see where she was going. I stretched out my legs and reached my hand out to the door. I grabbed the knob and pulled myself up.

Jackie put Alexis down onto the couch and turned back to me. She walked over to the door, never taking her eyes off mine. I put a foot in the door and Jackie quickly got over to me. She shook her head and put her hand on the doorframe. I was confused.

"No Steven," Jackie warned. I knew what this was all about. Jackie had seen me with Lena and now she was thinking things she shouldn't be thinking.

"Jackie, it's not like that," I tried to redeem myself. She once again shook her head.

'I saw you Steven and it' s okay. I know you'd want to go back to Lena. She's familiar and I'm a nobody…" She got quiet and tucked one arm under the other. I looked at her standing in the doorframe looking small and calling herself a 'nobody.' I rubbed her arms and smiled.

"You're not a nobody," I reassured her. I turned her into her apartment and walked towards the couch. Alexis giggled and we sat on either side of her. Jackie placed a hand on Alexis's back and began to rub it softly. The baby cooed and reached out to grab her toes. Jackie half smiled and then frowned. I reached out to touch Jackie's hand and she pulled back and got up off the couch.

She padded into the kitchen and opened up a cupboard. Inside were assorted cups and mugs. She pulled out two and turned to face me. She helped the cups up and waved them in my direction.

"Hot chocolate?" She mouthed. I nodded and turned to focus half my attention back to Alexis, who had fallen asleep on my knee. Jackie had taken out the hot cocoa and began to heat up water on the stove. I watched her lean against the counter and stare at the kettle as if watching it would make it heat up faster.

Soon the kettle began to whistle and Jackie snatched it off the stove and poured the water into the ready mugs. The steam evaporated out and Jackie began to stir the water into the cocoa powder with a spoon. She blew on the cups and brought them over to where I was sitting, placing them gently on the table in front of us.

She moved Alexis so she was rested against her side and I tucked up a leg underneath me. I sipped from my mug and gasped at the burning sensation. Not one of my better moments. Jackie held hers in her hand, not afraid of a little heat. She stared at the swirls that were forming on her drink and I tried to take another sip from mine.

"I need to explain," I started. Jackie glanced up at me before quickly looking away.

"You don't need…" I cut her off and began to explain again.

"I was only…the only reason you saw me and Lena together was because we didn't want to end it off on bad terms, so I went for a drive and I saw her so we talked and now it's all okay. Nothing more can happen," I took a deep breath and watched her reaction.

"I'm sorry," Jackie whispered. With Alexis's quiet breathing I almost missed it but when I heard it I couldn't help but smile. She began to fiddle with her thumb, which was hooked through the mug handle. My smile grew as I prepared to say what could be the boldest thing in the history of Steven Hyde.

"Jackie, I know I've already said this before, but it's still true. I would like to be apart of this," I waved my hand around in the direction of her apartment, her and Alexis. "I wouldn't mind being here, maybe, all the time." Jackie snapped her head up and stared at me. Maybe I was going off of hope, but I could have sworn I saw happiness in her eyes.


	20. Past, Future & Present

**Last Chapter:** "I wouldn't mind being here, maybe, all the time." Jackie snapped her head up and stared at me. Maybe I was going off of hope, but I could have sworn I saw happiness in her eyes.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story. Although, Lena is an original character of mine!

**-Some Time Later**-

"Red Foreman!" The voice pierced the house and all those sitting in the den cringed. Red ducked his head out of the kitchen with a small girl hugging his legs.

"Dang it. What now?" He huffed. Kitty smiled and smoothed out her dress that she had put on for a special occasion.

"I heard you and I do not want you filling this sweet girl's head with any ideas about the war," She said.

Red frowned. "I'm just giving her the straight facts Kitty." The little girl that was attached to his leg nodded. She looked up at Red before speaking.

"Grandpa was telling me about the com-nees," She smiled to herself.

"Its commies," Red corrected her. The little girl laughed and blushed. Red reached down a hand to pat her head and Kitty laughed.

"Isn't this refreshing," She commented. "If only Eric would settle down and have a kid. Then you'd really be a grandpa."

Eric walked into the room and snorted. He trotted over and sat next to me on the couch. I went up and came back down quickly. He leaned back and popped open the soda he had in his hand.

"Come on mom. Lori has lots of illegitimate children for you two to care about. You just have to go find them. Those foster homes are fast at placing their kids." Kitty gasped and swatted at her son, secretly fearing the truth. Red grumbled and ushered the child back in to the kitchen.

Mrs. Foreman sat down across from us and rearranged the table of magazines. The door opened and in walked a familiar brunette. She greeted the room and gracefully walked over to sit next to me. She sat close enough for our legs to touch and I placed my arm behind her on the couch to make it more comfortable.

"So Jackie, what have you been up to? Steven here won't tell us anything," Mrs. Foreman asked. She scooted forward in her chair. Jackie smiled and placed her small hand on my leg. I reached out and grabbed it.

"Well," She began happily, "I have just been asked to be on the Mary Tyler Moore Show!" She bounced a little in her seat with joy and I smiled. I loved it when she was happy.

Kitty hooted at the good news. "Well that's really great. It's about time a woman anchor has been noted for her hard work." We all nodded in agreement.

Eric burped from his soda and excused himself. Jackie looked over at him and smiled.

"Where's Donna?" She asked. Eric shrugged.

"Probably still at the office. Being a lawyer isn't that easy ya know," He sat up straight, proud to be married to someone of such high esteem. I chuckled.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Why she wants to marry you I will never know," I responded. He turned a little red in the face but sighed and agreed with me.

"Me either," He said jokingly.

Red came back through the kitchen door with the little girl who immediately ran and jumped onto Jackie.

"Mommy, guess what grandpa taught me!" She shrieked jumping back on to the floor in excitement. Jackie raised her eyebrows for her daughter to continue.

"The war was won by America and the –" She glanced back at Red who nodded. "-The commies won't fix their ecnomies because they can't speak any English." She finished proudly and we sat there staring at her in silence.

"Alexis is a natural born genius there Jackie," Red said. He coughed afterward and glanced at Eric, shaking his head. Eric began to protest but Alexis walked up to him and jumped on him.

"Uncle Eric I missed you," She said. He looked into her face; the same face that has gotten her out of a lot of punishments and also allowed her extra candies and snacks. He smiled and hugged her.

"You're my favorite," He yelled slightly. We laughed and Alexis moved herself into my lap. She grabbed one of my hands and began to play with it. Mrs. Foreman moved the topic to Eric's new job at the local bookstore and Red left to work on his car outside. We all knew he was proud that Eric finally had a well paying job and had moved out of the house.

The door shortly after Jackie had changed the topic and in walked two familiar faces. The little girl standing by her father screamed and Alexis threw herself from my lap towards her friend.

"Sorry for just dropping by like this," The dad laughed, "but the wife said that I was spending too much time teaching out daughter bad habits, so I brought her here where I don't have to teach them to her."

Alexis ran up to the girl and they hugged fiercely.

"Betsy I missed you so much," She shrieked. Betsy and her began to jump up and down and then they ran out of the room into the kitchen.

"Kelso, what makes you think that we are not mature adults that will torture you daughter with bad habits?" Eric waited for an answer but got an empty glance.

"Jeez Eric, I said bad habits not annoying ones," Kelso snapped and plopped himself next to Foreman on the couch. We exchanged our 'hellos' and he filled us in on life with Brooke. He told us how life on the police force was beginning to eat up all his free time.

The girls frequently ran in and out of the room, stopping the conversations momentarily. They had found the dolls Jackie had placed in the basement when we were cleaning out our apartment. I had told her that she had to let go and that Mrs. Foreman wouldn't mind letting us keep some of our old stuff here and there.

That's right. Jackie and I live together now. Jackie, Alexis and I all share the same apartment and I am overjoyed to say that Alexis thinks of me as her father. Of course we told her I was, in fact not her father, but I don't think she was really listening. Jackie and I don't fight often, but even when we do, it's not another world war.

We both work, except my job allows me to be home a lot more so Alexis doesn't always have to stay with Kelso and Brooke. They're our temporary babysitters until that family upstairs with the young teenage daughter decided to become friendly and allow their kid to baby-sit ours. Ours. I like that. Our kid.

I looked around and saw that our kid had just ran upstairs with Kelso's kid. They were such good friends it reminded me of Eric and I when we were a little older than they are. Alexis is 4 now and Betsy is going on 5 so the age difference is only a few months so we all know that they will be together for a long time. We just hope that growing up in the 80's and the 90's is way different from the 70's.

I could tell you that the story ends here, but it doesn't. Life will go on. Life in Point Place has changed. Fez moved back to his native homeland of wherever and is now married to some high council daughter or something. He writes every so often but never gives us a return address and mentions how he doesn't get responses to his letters. Kelso and Brooke are married and Brooke reminds him everyday that the women out there are also daughters.

Donna and Eric are engaged but have not set a date yet. Currently, she is working on a big case that will take a few months. They are really happy and have a small apartment outside of point place but still close to home.

Red and Kitty are happy together and Red will not retire and neither will Kitty. She is still a registered nurse but only works part time. Red owns and works at a different automotive store called Foreman's Fords. He single handedly got everyone of his street to drive a ford. Even Bob decided to switch over.

They want grandkids, but have to settle with Alexis, whom we've told is his grandchild. They visit on holidays and on birthdays. That is when we're not over at their place, which isn't that often.

Jackie is a news anchor and she reports the daytime news, which means that she is always there for Alexis in the morning and evenings. She is still an excellent mother and everyday I love to watch her and Alexis play in the living room/den. That is, when Alexis isn't at her daycare. She had a lot of friends there, one in particular that is a scruffy boy from nearby. His name is Shawn and I have a weird feeling about him.

I myself own a small but successful record store that I operate by my time. My employees include two teenage boys in high school and a man awhile older than me named Leo. He's really nice and we're good friends. He helps to keep the two other boys in order…that is in the back room when they're off shift. Leo is my best employee on his good days.

I never imagined myself with such a wonderful family. Heck, I never imagined myself with a family. Jackie was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I have to thank Lena for that. She moved to New York and was discovered by some fashion designer and now she's a designer and a part time writer for the New York Times. We're all really proud of her.

She really deserves it. What ever happens in your past cannot stop you from enjoying your future. I learned that from a book I read to Alexis recently. I guess I knew it all along, but it took me a while to really think about it. Jackie and Alexis are my future and Lena is my past. I can accept that. I actually think I might prefer having a child to just a girlfriend. In a way…it'll be easier!

-End-


End file.
